Lontano Villa
Lontano Villa is a dungeon in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. Located north of the Ruins of Centro Keep, it is the working base of operations for the Eternian Sky Knights. D's Journal ;Lontano Villa Situated on the northern end of the continent of Caldis and famous for its scenic views, this villa is used for receiving foreign dignitaries and escaping the summer heat. It was once a stronghold of the forces opposing the Caldislan royal family, and many fierce battles were waged around Centro Keep, along the main road. ;Eternian Encampment The first site occupied by the Sky Knights. What started as an airship dock has grown into a sprawling camp for the invasion of Caldisla. Story Bravely Default Tiz and his friends arrive at the dungeon to rescue the King of Caldisla and steal an airship. They successfully infiltrate as Edea pretends to have captured Agnès and is granted permission to proceed inside. However, their cover is soon blown by the soldiers, who have heard of Edea's treason at Ruins of Centro Keep. The party fight their way through the dungeon until they meet up with Argent Heinkel and the kidnapped King. Heinkel orders his men to battle the heroes as he flees with the King to the airship, Eschalot. The party eventually manage to follow him inside the airship knowing it was a trap to face him in battle without escape. After they successfully defeat Heinkel, Ringabel is able to take control of the falling airship by consulting the mysterious journal, which leads him to think he might be a pilot. The Eschalot lands then in the southwest Lake of Caldis, as they successfully escape the villa with the King. Bravely Second: End Layer Locations Lontano Villa The entrance of the villa is a large, straight stone path leading to the building's lowered drawbridge. No items are found in this area, and no enemies may be fought here. This area also encompasses the two balconies of the villa that may be accessed from the second and third floors, which cross along the face of the building. 1F The first floor of the villa has three outer rooms and one inner room, with doors connecting two of the outer rooms to the inner room. The first outer room starts at the entrance to the villa, and winds around counterclockwise to a dead end with a treasure chest. Not far from the entrance is a doorway leading into the inner section of the first floor, which is a long hall that runs counterclockwise around the support in the middle of the villa. On the opposite end from the southern doorway is a door leading to a room with a staircase, and a full circle from the south doorway brings the party to a dead end and treasure chest. The third outer room cannot be accessed from the first floor, and may only be entered via a staircase on the second floor. In this room is a treasure chest containing a Spear. 2F From the first floor, the second opens up to a large room on the north end. The doorway south leads to a hall that runs halfway along the support, with an empty alcove at the northeast end and a doorway leading to the south at the bottom. This room has a small adjoining space with a treasure chest, and a small set of stairs that lead to a hallway. The hallway has a doorway leading to another passage not long after, but it also continues north to a staircase leading back down to the first floor. The other hall heads north as well, bringing the party to a room with a doorway leading to the Villa's balcony on its northwest end and a small room containing a chest on the southeast end. From the balcony, the right hall of the second floor may be accessed, which stretches along the east side of the floor. At its east-most is the staircase to the third floor, and the hall may be followed further to a chest with a White Cape inside. 3F Compared to the first two floors, the layout of the third is exceedingly simple. From the staircase at the east, two paths may be traversed. One is a short walk north to a chest with a Phoenix Down. The south path curves west and then to the north, leading up to the middle of the area. A small room to the north contains a locked chest which cannot be opened until Chapter Six. From the center, the south leads to the Adventurer, who stands before a doorway west leading to a large room. At the very west end of that room is a doorway leading to the balcony on the third floor. Treasures Bravely Default * Ether * Antidote * Potion * Spear * 400 pg * White Cape * Phoenix Down Bravely Second: End Layer * Hi-Potion * Catnip * 99 Carbine * Heart Ring * Amande * Life Ring * Aegis Shield * Turbo Ether Shops Adventurer Enemies ;1F * Sky Dueler, Sky Archer * Sky Dueler, Sky Pikeman * Sky Archer, Wolf, Sky Pikeman * Cait Sith, Panther ;2F * Sky Dueler x2 * Sky Archer x2 * Sky Archer, Wolf, Sky Pikeman * Panther, Ratatoskr ;3F * Sky Dueler, Sky Pikeman, Sky Archer * Wolf x2, Sky Dueler * Panther, Sky Dueler, Sky Archer * Panther, Ratatoskr, Cait Sith Musical themes The theme that plays inside the Lontano Villa is "Infiltrating Enemy Territory" . Gallery BD Lontano Villa Day.jpg|The outside of Lontano Villa during the day. Lontano_Villa_Map_BD.jpg| Lontano_Villa_BD.jpg| Lontano_Villa_Encapment_Map.jpg| Lontano_Villa_F1_Map_BD.jpg| Lontano_Villa_F2_Map_BD.jpg| Lontano_Villa_World_Map_BD.jpg| Etymology "Lontano" in vulgar Latin and Italian, means 'far' or 'distant', mostly referring to the villa being very far away from Caldisla. Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer